Flames of love
by ivolunteerasawarlock
Summary: Just a really fluffy fanfic about my two favourite characters in the series. Hope you enjoy :)


**Hey everyone, this is my first story so please no hate, it's just a one off about life after the books :) hope you all like :)**

The warm light fell on my face like silk. I opened my eyes, to see brilliant blue shinning on every wall. I wanted to go with cream but what Magnus wants, Magnus gets. But as I looked around the room I saw he was right, the blue did sparkle in the sun. I looked over to see an empty space where my lover should be. Maybe he's with the kids. I laid back down, thinking of all the things that would happen today, today being my birthday.

I must have fallen back to sleep, as I was awoken by the strong smell of burning. A thought flashed into my head of last time Magnus let the kids cook, I jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on my old black hoodie and jeans before racing to the kitchen. As I got there I saw a very bright but a very smoke free kitchen. I listened, shouting, there was shouting in the garden.

I hurried down the stairs the smell of smoke getting evermore stronger. The moment I pulled open the door, the bright light of fire caught me. I stepped outside to see a bonfire, flicking off flames and sparks. My darling daughter Scarlett, swinging, laughing on her swing set. My son Harley was carrying something a heap of black fabric, blue sparks smoothed the cloth. I followed them as they were lifted into to sky and dropped on to the fire below. The blue sparks retreated to their owner's hands.

His white teeth turned into a smile no one could resist. His outfit even more orange than flames. His hair, coal black, spiked in different direction. He walked over arms stretching out to embrace.

"Morning, hunny, sleep well?" his voice cooled the air around him.

"Magnus? What are you doing?" his grin grew.

"Alec, darling, just a tad of spring cleaning" his eyes were full with excitement like the kids on Christmas.

"What, are you burning?" I ask as I turned my eyes to the amber glow. Magnus took my hand and lead me closer to the fire. His fingers sparkled blue. The fire seemed to open and the contents even though burning were clear.

"Look for yourself" his voice leaked with delight

My eyes turned into O's of surprise, I felt my jaw hit the floor. Piles of black hoddies and t-shirts and jeans were being eaten by flames.

"Magnus, what are you doing? My chlothes….my clothes" I ran closer to the fire, but the opening shut before I could reach in.

"Alec, that's the most interested you have ever been in clothes since I met you" he hugged me close. My arms were too limp from shock to hug back.

"B…but what am I to wear, for the rest of my life?" sarcasms dripped off my last words. Jace had only just taught me how to use it. Scarlett skipped over her pink dress flowing in the breeze.

"Don't worry daddy" her sweet angelic voice, could melt the coldest of hearts. "We went shopping" she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. But not before I could see Magnus kill the fiery monster outside, all that was left of my clothes was a dusty pile of ash.

The three of them lead me to my wardrobe. "Go on that Alec, open it" Magnus willed me on. I slowly stretched out my arms to reach to cold metal handles. I was blinded by colour when I finally open to doors to the rainbow hell shinning before me.

"Do you like it daddy?" giggled scarlet.

I faked a smile and put on an exited voice. "I sure do sweetie, thanks you so much now go and play with your brother while I talk to daddy about my super new things" the kids ran away upstairs to the play room.

Magnus pulled out a hat with a feather on it. "I used to have one just like this, but atlas I lost it when I was in Peru. Funny story really it includes a boat, my old friend Ragnor and some bird droppings" his smile dropped when our eyes met. "Don't you want to hear the story?" he sounded hurt.

"Oh why not, let's dress up like rainbow princesses and skip around telling stories of why we are banned from different countries." I tried to imitate Jace's tone.

"Alec, do you really not like the clothes that much? Me and the kids spent three weeks looking for the perfect wardrobe" He picked out different items. "See each one will bring out those lagoon blue eyes"

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, it's just, the clothes aren't me, it would have been funny on April fool's day, but today I kinda just wanted it to be a quite joke free day." I looked at his face, he was either holding back tears or a smile.

"Why darling, you should have wrote it in the calendar if today was, let's all be quite day." His face was extremely hard to read.

"Today is my…" I looked at his eyes.

"Today is your what my sweet peapod?" I couldn't believe he had forgot my birthday.

"It doesn't matter, I need to take a walk" I started to walk out the door when I realised I had like week old clothes on. Magnus seemed to think the same thing.

"Why don't you wear just one outfit, it would make the kids so happy" He said pulling a cute face.

"Fine" I walked inside the candy cave and found some bright blue jeans and a grey/black checked top. I pulled them on.

"You could be in a boy band" Magnus said as he kissed my lips. I fought hard to hold back a smile and walk out into the street.

After an hour of people staring at my strange outfit, I walked back to the house. As I entered the living room I saw the kids on the floor building a town with bricks and what looked like Magnus talking away to himself on the sofa. Then that's when I saw his shadow, his tall slim shadow. Oh no, I tried to quickly walk to the stairs but they must of heard me.

"Alec, your back, Jace came over for a chat, isn't that nice of him?" I slowly turned around.

His laughter filled the room. "Alec…you look like….you looked like, one of those 12 year old boy bands." His shook his head, with his half grin that makes the girls go crazy. "Not a good look brother, not a good look at all"

I gave Jace dead eye. "Thank you for all your support Jace, I promise to give you the same amount next time a demon is eating your eyes out." I said angrily.

"It's not my fault, that my eyes are so inviting" he said blinking his long eyelashes together. He walked towards to the door. "Well, I'd better get going. Pixie, Har, you coming or are you walking back?" The kids went to the door and picked up a small overnight bag each. "Bye Magnus, Bye 4th member of the Jonas brothers." His winked and walked out the door. Leaving me confused in the living room.

"He's taking the kids?" I asked no-one.

"Yes, I asked him to because I have something to show you" Magnus help out his hand and I took it. We went up the stairs and stopped outside our bedroom door.

"Close your eyes" he said putting a blindfold on me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait and see" he took my arm and led us through the room. I felt a cool night's breeze as we stepped out on to the balcony.

"Wait one moment" he planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt little electric sparks run down my skin, I knew he was doing something to my outfit. Magnus, took off my blindfold and I open my eyes to find a mirror and in it I was wearing, a very nice black outfit.

"I changed all your clothes back, because I didn't want you to be unhappy, and anyway some of them were nicer then my clothes and I can't have you looking any better the moi" He pulled the mirror away and I saw a little picnic set up overlooking the city's skyline. He led me over and we sat down.

"Oh, Magnus this is so swe…" his finger touched my lip.

"Shhhh, my sweet pea" and with that he leant over and we made out for hours. After about 2 hours he moved towards my neck and whispered something in my ear. It was low so I didn't quite catch it but it sounded like. "Happy Birthday".

**So that was the story, please review, i'm sorry if i got some facts wrong as i have only read up to city of city of fallen angels, so i still have one more book to go :D (pixie is what jace calls scarlett :D(har=short for Harley)**


End file.
